A Nice Love Story
by White Okami
Summary: When Meredy and Mira team up and play matchmaker, the other guild members experience the consequence of having brought the two together. NaLu and Jerza. Rated T for suggestive content. After Grand Magic Games Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N This idea popped into my head when I was lying around in bed. May or may not be a one shot. It depends on my feedback. NaLu and Jerza**

* * *

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail, Erza watching Gray and Natsu while eating her favorite strawberry cake, Natsu teasing Lucy who was talking to Cana and Mira, Cana who was drinking, Mira who was giving her drinks, the three exceeds talking, Droy and Jet flirting with Levy, who was then protected by Gajeel who suddenly seemed indifferent after he had picked her up and pulled her away fromthe two.

Elfman and Evergreen were talking, and Mira was staring at them talking while also talking to Cana and Lucy.

Then the doors opened, and in walked Crime Sorciere, otherwise known as Jellal and Meredy.

Erza looked up from her strawberry cake, glared at Gray and Nastu, and then said,

"My, what a surprise, seeing you two here."

"Good to see you guys too." Jellal replied. They walked over to the bar, and Meredy and Mira instantly started talking about some matchmaking plan to get the cliche partners together. They giggled mischeviously, and looked over to the old conversation.

Meredy abruptly ended their conversation, and looked at Lucy, and said, "So, how did you meet Natsu again?"

"How did I meet Natsu? Well... I was looking at this jerk who was pretending to be Natsu or as the jerk called himself 'Salamander', who was using a forbidden magical love charm, and then Natsu interrupted, saying 'Igneel!' and he broke the charm. And then I treated him to lunch, which was a big mistake for my pocket money."

**(A/N I only saw this on a picture, which is why I'm not totally sure on this topic... But, anyways if you look up fairy tail quotes I looked at a lot of the pictures before I stumbled on this topic...)**

"But I thought those magic charms could only be interrupted by one's true love. Isn't that right? After all, from all those story details, you can assume that the fan club grouping around the jerk didn't have the spell broken for them." Meredy said mischeviously.

"Oh yeah, I think that is true." Erza said, agreeing and nodding.

"I.. I think so." Jellal said.

Mira smirked, and her and Meredy went back to their conversation.

"So... Natsu, huh?" Cana asked Lucy, elbowing her.

Lucy blushed, and Natsu stared at her. Finally, it seemed he got a sudden urge to make it seem like they were soul mates and he kissed her. Lucy blushed an ever deepening shade of red, and pushed Natsu off.

Jellal wolf-whistled, and Cana yelled, "Get a room!"

Natsu blushed at that comment, but didn't seem entirely opposed to the idea. In fact, he grabbed Lucy's hand and scanned the request board, before picking out a job and showing it to Mira.

Lucy seemed very opposed to the idea of going on a request with Natsu alone, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Erza said, surprised by the turn of events.

"Take your time!" Cana yelled after them, right before they left through the door. "And we don't care if you take an extended honeymoon before the wedding!"

Blushing madly, the two left the guild together. They headed for the train station.

"Cana!" Erza chastised. "For all you know, they might get married before coming back. And then I won't get to be a bridesmaid!"

Cana sighed, and muttered, "That's all you care about?"

"Of course." Erza said, nodding. "If they're true love, they are bound to get married." At that, she gave Jellal a funny look before turning her attention back to Cana who had started talking again.

"Shouldn't that apply to Gray and Juvia then, too? After all, for Juvia it was practically love at first sight."

"I don't care, as long as I get to go to a wedding. After all, I missed Bisca and Alzack's wedding. And even the birth of their first child. And maybe Levy and Gajeel will get married too." Erza said, dreamily at that last part.

"Yeah. In your dreams, Erza." Gajeel replied from across the guild hall, blushing at the suggestion of him getting married.

And then, the two troublesome matchmakers finished making their plan and finished discussing it as well. They turned to the other three.

"Maybe you and Jellal could get married, Erza." Mira said, making the two mentioned blush and sputter incoherent words.

"Yeah. And on your honeymoon, you'd do this, and that together." Meredy continued, making them blush even more. Cana looked on, smiling slightly at the innuendo and, possibly, at the cople that was so alike.

"After all, Erza loves you, Jellal." Mira said.

"Yeah, don't you Erza?"

"Umm... Ah... Hmmm..." Erza muttered, her face as red as her hair.

"See!" Mira said. "She doesn't deny it."

Then, Meredy casted a simple sleeping spell on the two.

"Trust me, Cana," Meredy said, stuffing the two in a bag. "You don't want to get involved."

Cana just drank some beer and looked the other way.

Mira and Meredy carried the bag, which was looking suspiciously like one used for carrying bodies, all the way to a carriage that was waiting for them. They got in, with the bag. And off they went.

* * *

Mira was on the phone for the start of their trip, and when she got off she said, "It's been booked."

Meredy nodded appretiatively and said, "Your plan is really good, Mira."

"Yeah. I'm happy this part of the mission is a success, and when we get back we can work on... The other couples."

**(A/N I've thought about it, and this story could eventually lead to kids and stuff if my precious readers want it to.)**

"Yeah. We just have to hope these two don't wake up any time soon."

"Well, we are almost there anyways. It's been about three hours and I can hear the ocean pretty well now."

"Yeah. The only question now is if they will stay and talk and stuff or just come right back." Mira said.

"I hope they stay. They both deserve happiness, and it's kind of obvious they love each other." Meredy replied. The person who was driving the carriage said,

"We're here." They both got out.

They said, "Wait for us here, okay?"

The man nodded and smiled at them, and they smiled and walked off.

"Such a nice resort, Mira. How can you afford it?" Meredy asked.

"I've been saving up, waiting for an oppurtunity."

"Oh. An oppertunity to get these two together?"

"Wait here, and I will check us in." Mira said, as she nodded.

Mira walked into the building, and went to the receptionist desk. She asked about the room she booked **(A/N Tee hee, a honeymoon suite *wink wink*)** and the receptionist gave Mira two room keys.

She went back outside, and helped Meredy carry the suspicious body bag in, but everyone was immensely interested in the magazines they were reading (the one with Jenny in it) and didn't even bother to look up.

They got on the elevator, and went up to the room without any questions.

Once they got into the suite, they took Erza and Jellal out of the bag and layed them on the queen-sized bed together, cuddling and all that stuffs. Then they left the room and went back to the guild.

* * *

Let's go back to NaLu, shall we?

As they rode the train together, Natsu put his head on Lucy's lap, and she didn't mind too much, but she warned him, "If you barf on me, I will kill you." She said this with a demonic look on her face, of course.

When they finally got off the train, Lucy realized, "This is probably one of the first missions you've done without Happy, huh?"

"First actually. We are partners, after all." Natsu responded.

"So... That, that k-kiss earlier... What did you m-mean by it?" Lucy asked, blushing at the memory.

"I... I was just showing off that you were... You are mine, Lucy... And... That I might just like you. A lot." Natsu said, blushing as he told her his feelings.

"I... I like you too, Natsu. A lot." Lucy said, flashing a smile at him and taking his hand.

"We can go slow if you want, Lucy. But I believe all relationships start with a first date, and our first date will be this mission." Nastu said, looking down at Lucy and smiling back.

"Not the most romantic first date, but you aren't exactly a Romeo type of person anyways." Lucy said, sighing a bit but pulling him along to the request house anyways. "And maybe if we finish early you can treat me to dinner."

"Dinner?" Natsu asked, suddenly getting fired up. He ran, dragging Lucy with him.

* * *

After they finished the job, Natsu took Lucy to a small little restaurant that served good food. "Let's sit outside," Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's hand, and taking her out took the terrace. "So that way, we can watch the sunset together."

They sat down, got their menus, and overall had a semi-romantic dinner.

"This afternoon with you was really fun. I honestly kind of didn't really expect it to be. So, thank you Natsu." Lucy said, smiling.

"I always have fun with you, Lucy. Today was really fun, and I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend. We can take our relationship nice and slow. I don't want it to feel rushed."** (A/N So OOC** -_-)

Lucy replied, smiling gently, and said, "Thanks Natsu. I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

Aww... A happy ending. Well, anyone who wants to see what happened to Jerza, and the other couples, please review and this might not be a one shot.

Otherwise, I will abandon all my hopes and dreams of becoming a well known author.

Anyways, have a good night/morning/evening.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** Hey, welcome to chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

And now, we go back to Jerza.

As Jellal woke up, he noticed he was lying on something soft, and was lying next to something nice and warm, so he opened his eyes because that didn't happen to him very often, being on the run and all.

What he saw, surprised him a little bit. There was scarlet hair, resting underneath his chin.

Jellal instantly sat up, and noticed she was cuddling with him. _Cuddling. _Erza! And he couldn't exactly say he didn't enjoy it. He pushed himself away from her, and stood up and got off the bed.

Jellal walked around the bed over to Erza. He tried shaking her awake, and she only murmured, "Come back later. We'll have tacos around noon."

"Erza!" Jellal said, exasperated. "I'm not here for freaking tacos! Wake up!"

"No. I want to sleep until dinnertime, Kaa-san." Erza fought with him, still not opening her eyes.

"Erza! I'm not your mother! Hmm..." Jellal thought for a second, thinking about what emmabrassing things he could do to her. Nothing seemed appealing, so he just said, "Well Erza, if you don't wake up, then maybe you are like sleeping beauty and need to be kissed before you can wake up."

At that, Erza's eyes finally opened, but rather slowly.

"D-did you just threaten me by saying you'd kiss me?" She asked.

Jellal blinked, and for a second he wasn't sure how to respond. He finally decided on the truth, and said, "Not me in specific. Your prince charming, of course."

"Well, at least you're truthful." She responded, blushing slightly.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted you to get up. But if you don't know, I guess we'll have to look around." Jellal said.

She looked at the bed, and distinctly remembered cuddling with Jellal. Cuddling. With him. And it didn't even seem like he minded.

But, then again, he did say he loved her that one time.

She got up, and looked around the room. She then walked over to the curtains, which turned out to lead to a balcony that showed the beach, the sea, and the sky.

Erza was captivated by it, but she still noticed when he stood on the balcony next to her.

"It's so pretty." Jellal said, looking at the sea.

"Yeah..." She responded.

"I think this is a hotel. And Meredy and Mira brought us here as part of their matchmaking scheming."

"Probably." She said.

They looked into eachother's eyes for a second, then looked away, blushing slightly.

"We should probably look around for a note or something, so that way we can know what happened. But, this place looks pretty expensive... Maybe we should stay, just so we don't waste their money."

"Of course."

They looked around, and immediately found a note on the desk.

'Hey, Mira and Meredy here. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon suite. Don't worry, we didn't make you marry each other while you were asleep, we are pretty sure Erza wants to attend her own wedding. Anyways, we left some spare clothes in the closet, And because of how expensive the room was, you get room service for free. Just dial 1. Enjoy your pre-honeymoon honeymoon. It should last for about three days, and the carriage ride back is three hours long. Love ya both, bye.'

They just stared at the note in awe, before coming to a conclusion.

"Pre-honeymoon honeymoon?"

"Free room service?"

Erza immediately starting surfing though the room service menu, before coming to the cake menu and then settling on a triple-layer strawberry cake. She got some real food to go with it, too.

"Jellal, would you like anything?" She asked, looking up from the menu.

"Maybe some chicken and an iced soda?"

"Aye sir!" She replied, calling and ordering while mimicking Happy.

"We'll be up in ten minutes, Ma'am." And then the other person hung up, so Erza did too.

"You wanna see what they are going to make us wear? I shiver at the thought, honestly." Jellal asked, bringing the topic to Erza's mind. She involuntarily shivered, and walked over to it with him.

They saw a safe, that had a sticky note on it saying, 'For when you come home' and you had to figure out the combo. They then saw a suitcase, which Jellal hesitantly opened.

Immediately, they saw a sticky note that just said two words. 'Be careful'.

Erza reached out and grabbed it, then ripped it to shreds.

They dug through the suitcase, but the only thing that wasn't totally embarrassing was some swim trunks for Jellal.

"I'm happy I use magic that allows me to change my clothes." Erza said, staring slightly in disgust at the contents of the suitcase.

"Guess they didn't think of that, huh?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes. But what about you?" She asked, obviously concerned for him.

"I'm fine. I 'travel' around a lot, so I chose clothes that can go a while without being washed and not becoming smelly and/or gross." He responded.

Just then, the room service person knocked and said, "Room service!"

Erza practically ran to the door, swung it open, and then whisked all of the food into the room. She tipped the woman, and closed the door.

"Food!" Erza called.

She walked back into the room, and put the trays of food on the desk. Jellal walked over, and uncovered the food.

"So... That's a big cake..." Jellal trailed off. He wasn't kidding, either. There was two trays, and the strawberry cake took up one of them.

"I'm not sharing." She responded.

As Jellal pondered on how she wasn't fat, she equipped one of her smaller swords, and sliced the cake. She took one of the smaller slices, and put it on a paper plate.

Erza walked over and sat on the bed, and noticed Jellal staring at her. She blushed slightly, and said, "Quit staring. It's annoying."

Jellal jumped, obviously thinking about something, and he blushed too and muttered, "Sorry."

He put his chicken on a paper plate as well, and sat at the chair by the desk.

"So... Umm... Kind of weird, this place only has one bed." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Eh? Is it? I... I don't really mind, but if you want I can sleep on the floor."

"No way! If anyone's sleeping on the floor, it'd be me... But if you don't find it akward, I'd be fine to sleep in the same bed." Jellal responded, looking away and blushing lightly.

"Okay, cool. I want to go down to the beach though, before we sleep, and watch the sunset." Erza replied.

"I'll go down with you, if you want me to."

"Really? Great. I'm going down now, the sunset should be soon."

Erza walked out of the room, and headed the way she thought was the elevator. Jellal rushed out behind her, right before she got in it.

"Sorry." He panted. "I wanted to put the swimsuit on."

And indeed he had. Erza looked down at it, then blushed because that technically qualified as checking him out, and looked away.

* * *

As they were lying on the beach, staring at the beautiful sky, Erza daydreamed.

"Hey, Erza, it's getting dark. Shouldn't we go back?" Jellal asked.

She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind, and said, "I'm sorry. What?"

Jellal smiled gently, and repeated what he had said.

"Ah yeah, I guess so." She requiped into a nice dress, and walked of towards the hotel. Jellal caught up with her, and asked,

"What's it like, having so many friends?"

She thought about it for a bit and said, "My guild is where I live. Where I work, where I eat, where I drink. Where I talk with all my friends. I know that I can trust every single one of them, and they know they can trust me. It doesn't mean that much to us, I suppose. But if you really think about it, friends are the most precious things you can have, right?"

"Yeah." He replied. "It's nice to know you have friends you can count on, especially if your working hard. Try your best, and your friends will support you."

They both continued on in silence, thinking.

"I suppose that's what Mira and Meredy are doing too, right? Supporting us. They think we both deserve happiness, and that's why the two of us are here." Erza said, voicing her thoughts.

"Y-you think?" Jellal said, blushing and looking away.

She suddenly realized what she said, and she blushed too.

"I- I think you are right." Jellal said. He suddenly turned towards her, and looked her in the eyes. "Erza, there is something I need to tell you. I've said it before, and I will say it now. I walk in the dark, and you in the light. Because of my previous crimes, I cannot believe that someone like me deserves someone like you, but... But... I-I love you, Erza. There is no other explanation for it. With all my heart."

He looked away, blushing madly. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Jellal. I have ever since we were kids. I-" And suddenly, he was kissing her. It was only three seconds, but it felt like forever.

She blushed, red as her hair and murmured, "Thank you. For telling me.

And the rest of their vacation was peaceful, but ruined as soon as they got back.

* * *

**A/N Done! I hope you enjoyed. This took a while to write, and I'm sure the next chapter will be even longer *sigh*. Please favorite, follow and review. Next chapter will go over some of the other couples, and maybe a little more NaLu... Ja na! Good evening/night/morning/noon too all of my beloved readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I think I got enough reviews to continue, so here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

As Erza and Jellal walked through the doors to the guild, they noticed two things. One: Natsu and Lucy making out in a corner, and Two: An army of Rune Knights ready to kick some butt, with Doranbolt as the leader.

As far as the two could tell, they hadn't found Meredy yet. As Erza turned to look at Jellal, she noticed that it wasn't him at all. He was a totally different person. **(A/N Insert, Gintoki from Gintama right here, right now. P.S. If you don't know who this is, shame on you. Go watch Gintama, if you are into comedy.) **

To keep up the act, as it were, the two continued to hold hands. I am sure Erza presumed it was some kind of magic someone used.

"Ah, Erza. Good afternoon. You didn't happen to see Jellal Fernadez on your way over here, did you?" Doranbolt asked as he looked towards the door.

"Ah, that crook? No, I didn't." Erza replied.

Suddenly, a box made of runes encased the both of them, and Erza couldn't use her magic anymore. And, the glamour that was being used on Jellal cancelled out.

"So... Not only were you lying to a high-ranked official, but you have also 'associated' with said criminal in maybe more ways than one." Doranbolt said, smirking thrimphantly.

Erza couldn't exactly say 'no', could she?

She looked around, hoping for support, but a majority of the guild was gone, probably trying to hide Meredy.

Jellal spoke up then, saying, "What'dya mean, more ways than one?"

"Well," Doranbolt said, looking away as he blushed slightly. "The both of you were gone for a few days, I think you left right when we arrived in town, and when you come back you walk into the guild hand-in-hand. There are only a few bonding experiences that can make that happen."

"I-it's n-n-not l-l-like that I-I sw-ear." Erza choked out, blushing fiercely.

"Yeah, sure, a couple of teenagers who've got the hots for each other all alone for a few days, nothing happened." He didn't look like he enjoyed having this convesation so instead he said, "Guards, seize them and de-magicize them."

The guards pulled the two out of the runes roughly, straight into another set which took away their magic and then they put handcuffs on the two.

The members that were in the guild at the time, looked on somberly because they knew if they fought it might get them arrested too, and eventually Natsu would need to catch his breath. So naturally, the rune knights needed to hurry.

The guards wasted no time in dragging them out of the guild and into the back of a magic suppressing jail cart, driven by a team of horses.

Doranbolt and his vice commander got on the cart, and yelled "March!" And indeed, off they marched to the magic council with not one, but two fugitives.

*Inside the cart*

"What a mess we got ourselves into, huh?" Erza asked, sighing.

"Indeed. I am incredibly sorry for having you be included in my punishment. Although I can say I deserve it, you, who walks in the light, do not in any way." Jellal said glumly, looking at the floor.

"I suppose I've destroyed a fair amount of buildings in my time. And also, that's not true. You don't deserve it. You were being possessed." Erza said.

"Possessed or not, I killed him. I killed Simon."

"It doesn't matter. Simon wants us to live for him, not die of starvation in some prison cells."

Jellal just looked away at her response, effectively ending the conversation.

Little did they know, far away on the other side of the country, a petition was being signed.

* * *

We, all of the people whom have signed this, petition for a one Sir Jellal Fernadez to be free from any and all crimes and punishments he has against him regarding one 'Tower of Heaven'. It was believed at the time that it had been Sir Jellal himself but later evidence has come into light that Sir Jellal had been possessed by a Sir Zeref at the time in question. It is believed that he has been wrongly accused and used his time that he broke out of prison solely for good. For example, creating a one guild 'Crimè Sorcière'. It is believed that this independent guild has slowly been wiping out dark guilds across the nation. Once again, all who have signed this asked for a one Sir Jellal Fernadez to be pardoned from all crimes he has done in the past.

As Master Makorov managed to get away from Blue Pegasus before the whole guild signed, he sighed happily, knowing that one of his brats' friends might be freed. So far the only guild master yet to sign the petition was Sting, but that was only because he had yet to talk to him.

Gramps had managed to get all of the ex-council members' signatures, and he was on his way to get the last guild master to sign.

"Ne, ne, Jii-chan. Don't you think it's mean to the guild to make them promise to do stuff like this?" Laxus asked as he walked next to the master.

"Of course not. They all want to see Erza happy, and I am sure this is the perfect way of doing. Besides, good things always come with a price." Gramps replied.

Makorov then laughed, and then the rest of their group came out of the guild. 'Their group' was all the people who were missing at the guild earlier, including Meredy.

"Don't you think they'll be happy? Jellal being freed and all, maybe he could even get married." Meredy sighed dreamily, imagining it.

"If we're talking about him getting married, we should make some bets." Laxus said.

"After all, only a true Man would make bets." Elfman said, joining the conversation.

"50,000 Jewels on him marrying Erza a year after they start dating. Anywhere from day 1 to day 365." Meredy happily exclaimed, not doubting her teammate.

"That's no fair! Because you two are buddies, you could ask him to do it in a year. I am voting any day from their first year on." Laxus bet, not doubting he could get his buddy 'Mystogan' to do it. Even if it meant using force.

"How much?" Meredy asked.

"Same amount. You're with me right, Elfman?" Laxus asked of Elfman.

"Of course. You are a man!"

"Well I'm with Meredy." Lissana said, making everyone notice her presence.

"Yay. We'll split the money, 50-50, okay Lissana?" Meredy smiled widely, showing that she was pleased.

* * *

As the Rune Knights made off with Erza and Jellal, Lucy pulled away from Natsu.

"So, what did those guys want anyways?" Natsu asked Lucy, noticing they had left.

Lucy sighed, relieved that Natsu hadn't noticed Erza or Jellal's distinctive scents while he was kissing her, and replied, "Probably some new check-up thing they're doing. It wouldn't be hard to believe, seeing as how we kind of have a reputation with Crimè Sorcière and Jellal and Meredy."

"Hmm... Yeah." He then looked around the guild, and he must have been itching for a fight, because he then yelled out, "Hey Ice Princess, put some clothes on!"

Natsu then stood up and prepared for a fight when Gray yelled back, "Done putting your tongue down Lucy's throat, flame-brain?!"

Everyone watched as the two got heated in their fight, and Macao suddenly facepalmed and exclaimed, "Crap, with no Erza, who's going to stop these two?"

The question didn't go unanswered long for Lucy then hit them both on the heads and knocked them out.

"Happy, we're going on a job. You pick!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew onto Lucy's shoulder with a job request, and she carried the two idiots off to the train station.

* * *

**So, what'dya guys think? Please review. It will make me a happy person and I might just update sooner.**

**Hope you enjoyed, this chapter moved the plot nicely, I think.**

**Review, or a white wolf might attack you.**

**You've been warned.**

**Have a good morning/noon/afternoon/evening/night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You know, I was looking at my words as to how many I used in the previous chapters, and in the second chapter I only used three more words than the first one. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

As Jellal and Erza were riding down the road in the carriage, Lahar called the magic council.

"Hello? Lahar? Did you find him? Did you get him?" Garan Doma asked, before ever letting Lahar speak.

"Hello. Yes. Yes. Yes." Lahar replied, keeping up with his rapid fire questions. "We also caught an extra... Titania. She was seen holding hands with the fugitive, and they had been on a three day vacation by themselves. I think it's safe to assume that they are associated with each other."

"Safe to assume? It's pretty obvious, is it not?" Erza asked from the back.

"Ah, wonderful. That'll show them not to mess with the magic council... And maybe get Fairy Tail to stop destroying towns." He replied.

"It was only half a town!" Erza said from the backseat.

"It was still someone's home!" Goran Doma replied.

She mumbled from back there, and Jellal said, "You destroyed half a town?!"

From the backseat, Jellal could see Erza blushing, and it made her look even cuter. So, soon enough there was a hot make out session going on.

"Hey, be quiet back there. Damn teens."

Taking a breath, Erza said, "Actually, technically we're twenty-six. Although only Jellal looks it."

"Hey!" He said indignantly, surprised by her sudden insult.

"What? Your face does look older..." She trailed off, as he was kissing her again.

The sudden moan from the back made Lahar want to stuff his ears full of toilet paper, and Goran Doma said, "I leave them in your hands, Lahar." And he hung up.

"Hey!" Lahar said, kind of pissed he hung up. "Be quiet back there!" He yelled at the two. Of course, they only got louder. "Why can't you be quiet?"

"Because..." Erza said, sucking face. "This could... Be... The last time... We'll... See each other... For a while..."

"Sounds more like your eating his face than spending your last moments together." Lahar muttered.

"Well if you want, we could start taking clothes off." Jellal said, but he was only teasing.

"Oh dear god no! How about this, if you stop, I will try to get you into the same cell. I promise." Lahar said, slightly mortified that the person who had been so protective of her friends wouldn't even protest to what he had said.

Secretly, the two smiled to each other, happy that the plan they had whispered to each other had worked out.

* * *

As Happy, Lucy, and Gray looked outside the window, looking at the scenery, Natsu's head was in Lucy's lap.

"If you throw up on me, you won't get any of the reward and you will have to buy me clothes." Lucy said, her arms crossed.

"Aye." Natsu said, too weak for any other words. As they sped along the train tracks, Lucy looked at the job request again.

"Kind of a weird job request, huh? Exterminate the monsters attacking our town for 300,000 Jewel." Lucy said.

"You should be happy, Lucy. If they didn't overprice it, we wouldn't have gotten any profit for the cost of damages." Gray replied seriously.

"How can you manage to say that with a straight face, knowing you are the cause of half of it?" Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"That's not true! It's only a third! Usually Happy does that much damage." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"What? I am so confused..." Lucy trailed off, noticing no one was paying attention to her anymore.

* * *

**(A/N *Gasp* A GaLe moment? Unheard of.)**

When everyone was having a drinking contest, those who were left anyways, got kind of heated in it's own way... ("I'll win against you, I swear!")... Gajeel decided to take Levy home.

He abruptly picked her up from the ground, where, a few seconds ago, she was about to faceplant.

"What *hic* are you do- *hic* ing, Gaaa-jeel?" Levy asked, mildly drunk and in his arms.

"Taking you home, shrimp. You've had enough to drink." Gajeel was able to hold his liquor reasonably well, to the point where he wan't stumbling.

He headed off towards Fairy Hills, then asked her, "What room is your's, shrimp?"

"What room?" She looked deep in thought for a full minute before deciding on, "I dunno *hic*."

He sighed, and thought, guess no choice then, gotta bring her to my house. There was too many confusing scents to confirm which room was which.

He walked off towards his own home and Levy fell asleep. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him, because he was warm.

* * *

As the small group was walking off towards Sabertooth, Makorov stopped for a second, then facepalmed. "We never sent anyone to warn those two, did we?"

* * *

When they finally arrived at the council, Lahar asked for the two to share a cell. The magic council agreed, as long as they didn't get 'physical'. They were being led to the cell, and soon shoved into the floating lacrima crystal cell.

"Weird. You'd think they'd make these less escape proof, from when I broke out of here." Jellal said, shaking his head dissaprovingly.

Erza just sighed, and said, "Sometimes, I think you're too smart for your own good."

He chuckled, and kissed her gently.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Also, please check out my new story. School just started, and I think that is the one I will be updating the most because I have lots of ideas for it. Just so you know, it's called 'A different story'. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, they are like cookies.**

Shmurr.

Okami out.


End file.
